


Death of a Bachelor

by BaileyBelle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBelle/pseuds/BaileyBelle
Summary: Lucifer fanvideo "Death of a Bachelor" with spoilers through 2x12. Explores the downfall of Lucifer's bachelor ways and his awkward-cute moments with Chloe Decker. Call backs to the season 1 finale (and hopefully the season 2 winter finale, after that airs on Monday January 30). This is a WIP, but I'm so excited to give you a preview first!





	

[Death of a Bachelor - Lucifer 2x12](https://vimeo.com/201223016) from [Bailey Belle](https://vimeo.com/user62068652) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
